What Was It You Really Wanted?
by FoREverBaaaka
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, the rogue ninja has returned home willingly and is kept in prison until further notice. Uzumaki Naruto, one of the only people who cared for him, always visited him. And as Naruto was soon to become Hokage, he was put in charge of the prisoner, and Naruto, asked Sasuke, what he really want to do with himself.NaruSasu. Rated for language and violence. Review and enjoy


**~.:The Return:. ~**

* * *

"Oi! Sasuke! Don't be a bag of douche!" a teenage ninja named, Suigetsu, yelled out to the one named Sasuke, who was trying to break free from his team mate's hands.

Suigetsu Hozuki, is an obnoxious, senseless, easily pissed off rouge ninja from the Kirigakure Village, or _The Village of the Bloody Mist._ He is one of the four members in his group of rouge ninjas who have forsaken their duties to their villages and traveled on the path of rebellion. His white hair, piercing purple eyes, and not to mention his sharp teeth and his abilities to liquefy, puts him on your _Shouldn't be Trusted_ list.

"Sasuke! Don't be an idiot! Do you know how much I lov- I mean we'd miss you if you left!?" Karin emit, her arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist in hopes of persuading him to stay.

Karin, originates from the Kusagakure Village, _The Village Hidden in the Grass_. Her dull red hair and eyes make her look like an ordinary kunoichi. She looks trustworthy of your possessions, but she is the exact opposite. She is just as obnoxious as dear Suigetsu. Her striking attitude toward this, Sasuke person, is one of pure love, obsessive love. She will do anything, to get the things she desires for them to land right in her hands. She is worse than a shark, but she is the devil's servant herself.

"Going back will do you no good, Sasuke. At the least, you'll be exiled or even executed!" Jugo stated, as he held Sasuke down

Jugo, a man who's looks shouts out," I'll kill you in five split seconds if you don't get out of my way, Bastard," with his orange spiked out hair, his red-orange eyes, and his tall and muscular body. Although, deep down, he is a gentle person, who wants no harm from anyone, he has rage quits that are fatal, as they come in randomly.

"Let me go, you damn useless pieces of crap," Sasuke kicked Karin off of him, not really giving a damn about if she was injured or not.

Sasuke Uchiha, he is a rouge ninja at heart. He keeps his feelings and emotions concealed to the outside world, thinking that no one will ever understand his feelings of pain and lost, he decides to keep them locked away in his heart. At first site, you will hate him with your guts, after hearing his past, you will pity him, but pity is the last thing he wants. He went so far as to kill his own brother, Itachi, for revenge. Itachi killed his entire clan, along with his own lover. Sasuke never forgave the man for the lost, and after everything he went through, even after his brother's death, he continues to kill. He abandoned his village Konohagakure, _The Village Hidden in the Leaves_, he abandon his home, his old life, and his own team.

The team who he spent most of his time with, the team with a perverted teacher who reads porn openly and enjoys it, a teacher who also possess a Sharingan, a special technique passed down from the Uchiha blood, although his teacher, Kakashi Hatake, does not belong in the clan, he obtained it from a friend during a mission, also gaining a scar down his left eyelid. His annoying teammate, Sakura Haruno, is a foolish kunoichi who always desired Sasuke's love. Hopes of them being together shattered when the said rouge ninja left the village four-five years ago. Most importantly, he left behind one of his closest friends, Naruto Uzumaki, the number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja. With these four, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, and Sasuke, they make up the team, Taka, originally named, Hebi.

"Why must you insist on going back!?" Karin shouted at the raven's face, gripping her injured and bruised stomach from where Sasuke had kicked. Sasuke looked over at her, his facial expression showing that he really didn't care that Karin was injured, as he continued to get his way out of Jugo," we're all you need! What happened to the plan of destroying Konoha!?" Karin cried

Sasuke stopped his movements, a screen of dust stung his already tired eyes, as he remember the real reason he renamed this group _Taka_, it was because he wanted to destroy the village he originated from.

Sasuke gulped, as he thought of something quick and then smirked at how smart the idea was," I'm going back, to retrieve their trust," he started, as Suigetsu who was looking over at the pitiful Karin, jerked his head over to Sasuke's direction," and after I do earn their trust, just at the last minute, I'll kill them, one by one, until no one is left, and Konoha, will be burned to ashes," he schemed, as he laughed, blood flowing out of on temporary blind eye.

Karin and Suigetsu looked at each other for a second, their faces full of shock, but then, they smirked and nodded their heads at the brilliant idea.

"Jugo, let him go," Suigetsu declared," it's seems like an awesome idea, but how do you intend on earning their trust?" the rouge ninja asked

"Simple," Sasuke smirked again," Naruto, is all I need, to rear the village to me," Karin, Sasuke, and Suigetsu broke into an evil laugh.

"This is very interesting, where do we get part in this?" Karin asked pushing her glasses up, closer to her nose bridge.

"I want you three to wait for the signal, it will take some time to earn everyone's trust," Sasuke was let go, as he quickly stood up and dusted all the dirt off of him, straightening his Akatsuki jacket that was tied to his waist.

"Sit and wait!?" Karin pouted," that's no fun!"

"I know, at least bring us with you! We can hide in the village and kill some people!" Suigetsu suggested

"No!" Sasuke quickly disagreed, as he noticed what he just said and covered it up with a," it's too risky, the security must've gotten stronger in Konoha, after Nagato attacked, they're doing everything they can to protect the village, and Naruto," Sasuke said off the top of his head

Karin nodded at the words," Alright then, we'll be waiting for the signal, but don't take too long, and if you need us, we won't be too far," Sasuke nodded, as Karin smirked and quickly changed her mood, wrapping her arm around Sasuke's and rubbing her head on his shoulder," don't get hurt okay! I don't want you to injure yourself, and if they do anything to you, remember, we'll be there!" she tried to lean in for a kiss, but failed when Sasuke pushed her off, and the other three left her behind," hey! Damn you all, wait up!" she shouted, as she started to sprint and catch up to them.

* * *

"Are you shitting with me?" Naruto, the number one hyperactive, knucklehead asked, as he slammed his hands on the Godaime's desk, as papers flew off their piles and on to the floor.

Naruto Uzumaki, the one and only, number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja. His ocean blue eyes, his bright and golden hair, unusually big smile, makes him look like a klutz, no wait, scratch that, he is a klutz.

Tsunade grunted at the white sheets on the floor and watched Shizune, her assistant, franticly pick them up.

Tsunade, is Konoha's fifth Hokage. Her abnormal strength and her high medical skills were scouted by Naruto and his master, Jiraiya, years ago, crowning her Hokage after the third died. She has dull blonde hair and maple brown eyes that could scare anyone off, 'specially when she's drunk.

"No, you idiot," he hiccupped," I am not kidding with you!" she shouted, as she put her cup of Sake on the desk, almost spilling its contents," ask Shizune! I already made my decision,"

Shizune stood straight and looked over at Tsunade and Naruto with a 'huh?'" Oh yes! She made her decision months ago, but she decided to keep it a secret until now," she smiled

Shizune is Tsunade's assistant and also the Hokage's dead lover's neice. She is noted as a very talented medical ninja, in Konoha, she is only surpassed by Tsunade. Her black hair and eyes make her look like a vulnerable type of kunoichi, but she has her own skills.

Naruto's jaw dropped open, as his ocean blue eyes stared at Tsunade, his blond spikes seeming to stand up taller than usual. He couldn't believe what they were telling him. This, all of this information was just too much! He couldn't believe it! But he had to.

"The Ceremony will be held two months from now, be ready and prepared!" she said sloppily and raised her cup, then gulping the liquid down," congratulations, you're going to be future Hokage!" she said

* * *

Team Taka raced through the trees, making crackling noises from the branches, as flocks of birds couldn't find a quiet place to rest in. The sky was grim and dark, as sprinkles of water drop on Sasuke's face.

The entrance to Konoha was in view, only about a half a mile away, with its symbol centered in the middle on top of the gate.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?" Jugo asked, not taking his eyes away from the gate.

Sasuke nodded and gulped," Yeah….,"

The real reason Sasuke wanted to go back, was because of one simple reason, he just wanted to be with the person who wanted in his life. After all the guilt overwhelming in his aching heart, he couldn't take it anymore. He remembers the day the left his headband in the rain, next to 'that' person. Sasuke just wanted to be 'home.' Funny, this is the first time he ever called the place home. Home would be the last thing he'd call it.

"Naruto….," Sasuke mumbled low enough for only him to hear.

"What did you say?" Karin and Suigetsu reared in closer to him.

Sasuke shook his head," Nothing," as he dashed to the gates.

The four landed on the dirt floor, in front of the big gates. Sasuke took a deep breath, and from the small view he could see from the opening, he knew nothing really changed, he knew that when he stepped in, he would see the children trying to master their techniques, mother's shopping for groceries, genins whining about how their missions were too easy.

"This is all you, Bro," Suigetsu put an arm on Sasuke's shoulder, as the raven looked over and the two nodded, as the other three left the raven alone in front of the gates.

Sasuke took another deep breath, and walked into Konoha, and he couldn't help but, smile a little, just a little. The atmosphere felt the same, happy, cheery, and full of joy. The smell of takoyaki, or ramen filled the air.

Sasuke bit his lip, as all he could mutter was a small," I'm home…"

"You!" a shriek emit from the left of him," you're Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke looked to his left, his cheek still carrying a river of blood from his eye, as he noticed it was the front guard.

Every turned to see the commotion as they all gasped in fear, whispers filled the air, as all Sasuke did was stand and watch.

"You're coming with us!" a guard came over, and grabbed both of Sasuke's arms, tying them together with a metal object," don't get any funny ideas, these hand cuff stops all flow of chakra to your hands so you won't be able to do one hand sign." Sasuke didn't say a word, as we let himself be dragged, over, to the Godaime's head office of hell.

* * *

"Ba-chan! Thank you! So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so~~~~~~ much!" a bright smile lit up on his face, making Tsunade feel warm in her heart

"You're welcome, Naruto," she sighed, as she leaned in on her chair," it's about time I take a break. I need time to think, to think for a long~ time. And I thought, you'd fit the picture, you saved the village multiple times all with your power, and I trust you with this village, and under your rule, it'll blossom even brighter than it is now!" she smiled

Naruto couldn't stop small tear drops to form at the corner of his eyes, as they flowed down his cheek and drop to the floor.

After all of these years, sixteen long, painful years, he finally got his dream, his big dream, his dream to become Hokage. He'll finally have to village look up to him, and acknowledge him, he'll finally be noticed as not a clumsy irresponsible ninja, but one who can lead everyone out of trouble.

Shizune smiled at the blonde and walked over to the desk to place all of the papers back where they belong, as she picked up Tsunade's pig, Tonton.

A sharp knock emit from the door, the three turned around and looked over at the wooden, as a voice was heard," Tsunade-sama,"

Tsunade cursed and looked away," Come in!" she shouted

The door slammed open, as a group of Jonin came pouring in, huddle in a circle, the door closed," Tsunade-sama, we found him in front of the gates," everyone stepped aside as Sasuke scrambled out of the huddle, keeping eye contact to Naruto a no-no.

Tsunade's eyes widened, as Tonton jumped out of Shizune's arm and in front of Sasuke, eyeing him.  
Naruto gasped loudly and stepped back, looking at the raven who left Konoha four years ago. Four years ago, four years ago, team seven was still intact and having the time of their lives as a genin together along with Kakashi. Four years ago, the raven was the only one Naruto could call 'friend,' rival,' family.' Four years ago, Naruto risked his life for a friend being swallowed by the darkness. And now, after four years, the same friend stood in front of him, not even trying to escape this predicament of his," S-Sasuke…..,"

"He strolled right past the Konoha gates," a Jonin stated, making his way to be able to be seen by the Hokage," he didn't put up much of a fight,"

"I didn't put up a fight," Sasuke hissed

"Oi, shut up, Bastard," the ninja raged back

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune called to the women," what-"

"W-Why the hell are you doing here!?" Tsunade screamed, getting off of her chair and slamming her hands on the desk

Everyone in the room jerked, but Naruto, who continued to stare at the raven.

"I…just am, anything wrong?"

Tsunade cursed as her eyes narrowed," Everything's wrong! Why the hell are you back?!"

"No apparent reason. Is it so wrong to see the village I was born in from time to time?" Sasuke smirked, his onyx eyes drilling holes into Tsunade's forehead," I mean, I better see it before I destroy it," his smirk grew wider," nope, just kidding," he chuckled

Naruto bit his lips in anger, his blue eyes glaring holes into the raven's head, his blood boiled.

"Just kidding?" Shizune stepped into the conversation.

"I have my reasons," Sasuke stood up straight as the handcuffs dropped to the ground," path of revenge seemed more manly and evil in my mind," he said," my team was useless anyway, they couldn't even help me kill my brother. How could they possibly help me destroy a whole village," he stated as he massaged his right risked with his free hand.

The jonins all armed themselves with kunai knives, waiting for Sasuke to attack, but he didn't.

"You…..Teme!" Naruto shouted, as he jumped at the raven who wasn't looking, and socked him in the face with his right fist, as the two both landed on the ground, making a loud *thud* sound.

Sasuke hissed and placed a hand on the bruised cheek," Tch, what the fuck was that for!?-,"

"For leaving Sakura broken hearted!" Naruto quickly answered," for abandoning Team Seven, for leaving your team mates behind for your fucking revenge, for being replaced by stupid Sai, for everything that you did in leaving Konoha!" Naruto eyes grew bright red and socked Sasuke again on the other cheek, as he continued to smack the teen in front of him.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called," stop it!"

A jonin went over and grabbed Naruto off of Sasuke, holding the kicking blonde back while the others pulled Sasuke up.

"Naruto, stop!" Tsunade shouted, as the blonde calmed a little. She looked over at the group of ninja's and pointed at Sasuke," bring him to cell number 500," she commanded," make sure he doesn't escape, keep him chained until further orders are made,"

The jonins nodded as the all handcuffed Sasuke again, and took him out of the room.

Naruto's eyes turned bright blue again, as his breathing calmed and he sighed. Tsunade looked over at the blonde and said," Naruto, I want you to get some rest, and don't get any funny ideas of visiting Sasuke's cell,"

Naruto's eyes twitched, as he nodded and started to walk away," Alright…," was the last thing he said before closing the door to Tsunade's office.

* * *

**Ku, ku, ku! **

**And a new story is born…**

**Please review! Please! **

**Sorry for Typos and Mistakes!**

**Thank you! **


End file.
